Gimli Anvilmar
'''Gimli Anvilmar '''of Ironforge is a legendary and well-respected Ironforge dwarf who was once the High Prince of Ironforge, and is now a Champion of the Argent Crusade, as well as the head of the Anvilmar clan. Gimli is a seasoned veteran of, and is the only dwarf to have taken part in the First, Second, Third Wars, War of the Three Hammers, War against the Lich King, and the War against Deathwing. He served as the Ambassador of Ironforge to Stormwind during the First War, and later on the Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Ironforge from the First War up until his first retirement. Biography War of the Three Hammers Born in the city of Ironforge two hundred and fifty years before the First War, Gimli was the son of the High King of Ironforge, Modimus Anvilmar, who eventually assassinated through the Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan's orders, and Gimli himself was also targeted. After the death of his father, Gimli (who survived the assassination attempt) was the one who was supposed to succeed his father as High King at the age of 18 though his inheritance of the throne was no longer recognized as the three powerful clans of Ironforge all fought for supremacy over the kingdom of Ironforge, embroiling the dwarves in civil war that came to be known the War of Three Hammers, and at the age of 20 (relatively young for dwarf), Gimli led the army formed by King Madoran Bronzebeard as the Supreme Commander to oppose Thaurissan's attempt to gain supremacy over the dwarven clans. A change came over Gimli over that period, his rage at the fact that Thaurissan's treachery, the assassination of his father, and the fact that he never succeeded his father as the High King of Ironforge caused him to be the tough and hardened character he is known for today, though he still retains his good heart and generosity. Over the years to come until the First War, Gimli took in the young Korough Madeyes, and Magni Bronzebeard (future King of Ironforge) as his apprentices, training the young dwarves in the arts of war. First War Years later after the War of the Three Hammers and after training the young Korough Madeyes, and later on the future King Magni Bronzebeard in the arts of war, Gimli stepped down from his position as Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Ironforge, and headed to the city of Stormwind to serve as the Ambassador of Ironforge to Stormwind. When the orcs first assaulted the mighty Stormwind Keep, Gimli, who was the Ambassador of Ironforge at the time, was also present at the castle along with King Adamant Wrynn III, and then-Prince Llane Wrynn. He was instrumental in training the young Prince Llane up until his Age of Ascension. Years later after King Adamant's death and then-Prince Llane's rise to the throne, Gimli then acted as a military advisor to the young King while retaining his Ambassador duties until stepping down when the Horde invaded the city of Stormwind. Gimli made a name for himself among the humans of Stormwind for defeating and slaying many Bleeding Hallow orcs, and Twilight's Hammer orcs alongside his legendary gryphon mount Swiftwing. He was also apart of the small band of warriors led by Lord Anduin Lothar, and he also witnessed, along with the other warriors, Stormwind Keep getting destroyed and sacked by the Old Horde, as well as the death of King Llane Wrynn. Second War; Aftermath After the fall of Stormwind during the First war, Gimli feared that the Horde would launch an assault on his homeland of Khaz Modan; he travelled to the city of Ironforge, and warned his former apprentice King Magni Bronzebeard that the Orcish Horde responsible for destroying and sacking Stormwind might launch an assault and they needed to prepare themselves for war, and once again, he re-took his former post as Supreme Commander. True to his words, the orcs did indeed launch an assault and eventually they took control of Khaz Modan. Gimli fought against the orcish invaders during the Bleeding Hollow's siege of Ironforge Mountain. During the siege of Ironforge, Gimli met a humans officers by the name of Tirion Fordring, Razuvious, Brutus Maximus, a high elven brothers by the names of Legolas and Asuryen Ravensun, two gnomes by the name of Linken, and Cohlien Fullthrottle as well as Prince Boromir Menethil (who was in charge of the group of warriors that became known as The Fellowship), who had both been sent by King Terenas Menethil with his troops led by Boromir as the support of the Alliance could grant in the dwarves' struggle. Gimli became close friends and brothers in combat with these men, especially when they battled an powerful orcish blademaster named Uglúk - who commanded a wave of Kilrogg Deadeye's forces against the gates of Ironforge. Though they were unable to completely take the cursed fortress of Grim Batol, they effectively shattered the armies of the Horde and causing them to retreat from Khaz Modan. For his heroic deeds, bravery, and gallantry in battle, Gimli was awarded the Order of the Thorium Hammer by Ambassador Muradin Bronzebeard, brother of the King. When Orcish horde invaded the homeland of Wildhammer Clan, Gimli along with The Alliance of Lordaeron aided Thane Kurdran Wildhammer in fighting and forcing the bloodthirsty orcs and forest trolls out of the Wildhammer dwarves' homeland. After forcing the Horde out of the Hinterlands, Gimli along with others were able to launch an attack on Zul'dare and end the invasion of Lordaeron. Gimli and his loyal steed, the gryphon Swiftwing, became legendary during the war, battling over land and sea as well as the air; lending aid to Lordaeron. He left the Second War with eleven slain dragons to his credit. After the war ended, Gimli remained with the Alliance and served as a head scout for a period of time and soon started taking apprentices in the capital city of Lordaeron where took in young humans Barthilas, Leonid Barthalomew, and Marcus Jonathan. He soon decided, after he finished training his students, to go into retirement after over two centuries since the War of the Three Hammers that he served in the many wars. Gimli lived a peaceful and quiet life in the small village of Brewnall, as well as Gimli travelled many times on adventures to explore the ancient ruins found throughout the world in places like Stranglethorn Vale, Tanaris, Northern Kalimdor, and other places through the world. Third War; Aftermath After twenty years of retirement and exploring the many ruins around the world, his former apprentice Magni founded the Explorer's Guild, and appointed Gimli, Brann Bronzebeard, and Muninn Magellas as the High Explorers at the time, and Gimli eagerly left his home in Dun Morogh to see the world once again. In particular, he wanted to see if the rumors of the destruction of Lordaeron were true and attempted to locate his friends Brutus Maximus, and Razuvious. As he reached the Capital City, he had to fight a number of the Undead Scourge led by Falric and Marwyn, and even had an epic battle with Falric, which resulted Falric to get injured by Gimli's legendary axe, as well as Gimli was struck in the chest. As he was lying on the ground bleeding to death, Gimli was found by his old friend Brutus who took him in and healed Gimli with the powers of the light. It was also revealed that Razuvious was slained by the Undead Scourge, which made Gimli go into a deeper state of depression. As Gimli, alongside Brutus buried Razuvious (who was later resurrected by the Scourge) in Sorrow Hill. He, alongside Brutus Maximum, accompanied Brann, the youngest of the Bronzebeard brothers, to the Scarlet Crusade's outposts in the Plaguelands and was particularly disturbed by the blind zealotry that was displayed by the humans. Deeply shocked by the destruction of Lordaeron and the loss of Razuvious, both Gimli sold his business in Brewnall and moved with Brutus to the Hinterlands, who fell in love with beautiful scenery, and decided to stay and reside in the area for a few years. For a time both he and Gimli resided in the city of Aerie Peak until they both founded the now famous tavern The Green Dragon at the area called Seradane which was once inhabited by green dragons hence that where's the name comes from. After nearly decade of good business, Brutus stepped down from his position as a bartender and decided to move to Stormwind as paladin trainer, and Gimli still runs the bar until this day, frequently by his old friends, and apprentices. Period between the aftermath of the Third War & WOTLK During his long period of his second retirement which spanned six years up until the War against the Lich King occurred, Gimli made a good fortune of gold over the years and had visitors from all over as his brewing was famed. Also he decided to release his long-time companion and gryphon Swiftwing into the wilds of Aerie Peak in which found a mate for Swiftwing in which they had an offspring by the name of Sharpbeak. He eventually retired from the post at the Green Dragon handing the position over to the gnome Sraaz and decided to move back to his roots of Ironforge city. He Wrath of the Lich King, Aftermath Years later, Gimli was confronted by an old friend of his from the Second War, Tirion Fordring who asked him if he could join the ranks of his reformed Order of the Silver Hand and Gimli accepted the offer. Taking his legendary axe, armor along with six packs of brew with him. Gimli followed Tirion and the other Knights to the Eastern Plaguelands, and particularly the Light's Hope Chapel. He alongside others fought the Scourge but they including Gimli fell to their deaths, and the legendary dwarf was resurrected as a Death Knight of the Scourge. Gimli was transferred to the dread citadel, Acherus, where he partook in the Death knight training. After his training was complete, he took part in slaughtering dozens of Scarlet Crusaders. He was made a commander of the 10,000 Scourge soldiers along with others, and during the assault, he after a short period of hearing the Lich King's calls, once again gained his own free will, and turned on the Scourge as well as along with his fellow Renegade death knights later on known as the Ebon Blade fought off against the remaining Scourge. Horrified of what he became, Gimli left the scene for many hours alone in depression and shame but was confronted by Tirion Fordring who brought his friend into the Argent Crusade alongside his duty as a Knight of the Ebon Blade.